The Perfect Couple
by TheTrillKind
Summary: In this story Raquel Blue is a popular hipster at John Hughes High School and Cecelia Jones is a cheerleader ( you would think cheerleaders are the popular ones...NO!) They are both seniors and for a long time, rocky has been having feelings for cece... Will rocky tell cece or will cece tell her first. This is my first fanfic ever sooo... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Playing Hard To Get

**In this story Raquel Blue is a popular hipster at John Hughes High School and Cecelia Jones is a cheerleader ( you would think cheerleaders are the popular ones...NO!) They are both seniors and for a long time, rocky has been having feelings for cece... Will rocky tell cece or will cece tell her first. This is my first fanfic ever and I have been looking at other peoples stories for sometime now soo... Enjoy!**

* * *

Rocky's POV

The bright sun coming in my room like burning paper, my eyes are red and hazy, I sit up on my bed to were I was facing my mirror on my door, I groan and get up so I can get ready for school... UGH how I hate school...I turn on my Blu Ray player and go straight to pandora... The song "Power Trip" was on... I instantly get full of energy and just start moving around my room... I was doing some cool moves until my brother Ty started to come in and ruin everything...

* * *

_(Italic-Ty_,** Bold-Me**)

_Can you turn that shit down, some of us are trying to get some more sleep._

**_your just mad because deuce wont talk to you and the love song is tearing you apart._**

Ty and Deuce were openly gay, our mom knew since the day he was born, but our dad kept trying to prevent it... well, Deuce was openly gay, ty was Bi,but he was into boys more than he was into girls.

_whatever and he is talking to me, he's just mad because i wouldn't give him the D last night..._

**Well, why didn't you give him the D, Ty?**

_Because if deuce really loved me he would, he would wait for 'mister B'.._

**Who in the hell is mister B?**

_My thingy.._

**OHHHHH, Duh..**

_Anyway just keep the music down, sis.._

**Kk.**

* * *

After Ty closed my door, I turned my music down and went to my closet to get clothes out..

"Mmmmm, what should i wear"...

I looked through my walk-in closet and picked out a "BOY" sweater, with black leggings, and some jordans ( all black 5's to be specific)... it was fall so it got a little cold outside...

it was 7:00 and I was kinda rushing, so I went to my bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth... after I got down stairs I got my beanie and book bag, but before I could run out the house, I forgot my phone in my room...

"Shit, Ty! Can you get my phone out my room, please"...

I waited for a response, but i felt like he was taking to long, then right before i started at the stairs, he came running down with my phone...

he was wearing a white SUPREME branded sweater, with all black levi pants and some all red 4's ( I think they were the 'Raging Bulls' 4s)

" Looking fly" i said

"Thanks, not to shabby yourself", he said

I stuck my tongue out at him, then right after we were about leave out the house, our mom ran up to us and gave us toast and said "you need to eat something before you leave this house" in a more command tone then jokey... we took the toast gave her a kiss and left the house...

* * *

We close the door right behind us and we saw our crew... it had Dina, who always had her boobies out, Deuce, who wore tight shirts and really cute hats, Tinka, who had wore a lot of dresses, and her twin brother, Gunther, that always had something that was polo on... We had nicknames for the twins, though... Tinka's was blondie and Gunther's was Gase ( pronousing it 'Jace')... Me and Ty yelled wait up... some people would think we were twins. but Ty is a year older than me...He's 18 and Im 17... i know, im pretty smart if im 17 and in the 12th grade..

It was six people in the crew and we all had tumblrs, as you can see where most of them got their style from...

We were walking a block away from our houses (everyone that went to our school had pretty decent houses, it was two story soo, everybody was living good) we saw the 'cheerleaders' walking... it was six like our crew... Ty was about to say something, but i stopped him before he could... I whispered something in deuce ear and right then deuce walked up to Ty and kissed him, Ty just smile and wrapped his arm around deuce... "So your not mad at me anymore", Ty said "Yeah, but I cant really stay mad at my baby" Deuce said, Deuce's voice was higher and softer than the usual 17 year old boy, so it made him cuter than what he was... Ty just blushed and said " oh, ok" and kissed deuce cheek, we all just smiled at how cute they were together...

We got closer to the cheerleaders and Ty asked me to surprise them... All the cheerleaders liked me, especially the captain, Cece Jones, fiery rebellious red head that hair was in a pony tail and nice-looking body, she had nice tits and a nice ass, and it looked nice in her little cheerleading uniform, the others were Candy Cho, This girl named Logan, who had long brown hair, Kat, who had a highlight of ombre blonde hair, and there were two guys, a boy named Logan and the other one was about Ty's height and his name was Nolan, the boys liked deuce and hated Ty because he was with deuce... Anyway, as Ty told me to surprise them I thought of the perfect plan...

I ran between the cheerleaders and said " Damn!, look at the ass on cece jones", she blushed and the other cheerleaders said " ROCKY!", The girls ran up to me and gave me kisses on the cheek and the guys gave me handshakes, but the mystical red head gave me... nothing. I was actually shocked, she would either give me a kiss on the cheek or one of those couple hugs, but nothing and I knew exactly what she was doing too... playing hard to get. So she brushed a shoulder against me and my crew was like " OHHHHH"! her and her crew kept walking and that when I did it... I walked behind cece and put my hands on her waist and whispered " Damn, you cant play hard to get for that long" in her ear and that's when she broke... " Damn baby, your voice turns me on" she said, I winked and let her go and put an arm around her... at this point my crew was talking to the rest of the cheerleaders and we would just walk together... Me and cece are not together, but I have been growing some feelings for her for a while now and I can tell she likes it when I flirt with her... Everyone knows we play like it, but I know cece wants more than that... I just dont know when to tell her.

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm stopping there for chapter 1,**** this is my first story so please review and tell me if its bad or not, and don't hold back! I need to know this for a reason. Bye****! Follow me on tumblr- ** .com **and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2-OMG

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, to be honest I didn't even know I was that good because back in 8th grade, I failed this writing test I had to do where I live, but it was by little points...Anyway, here comes the story you've been waiting for... THE PERFECT COUPLE! Enjoy! Oh and if you are wondering who the other characters are its**

**girl Logan who is really Logan Browning, the girl off of Hit The Floor**

**Nolan is the guy from awkward, ya know, the one that tries to hit on Jenna**

**and Kat is the girl off honey 2**

* * *

So as we were all walking, we really didn't know where the hell we were walking, I asked Ty where and he said I thought you knew...

(_italic-Ty,**Bold-Rocky)**_

**Ty, where in the hell are we walking too...**

_Me? I thought you knew..._

As I tried to figure out why we were walking, it popped in my head..

**Ohhhh, the bus stop...**

_Dumb ass_

**Shut up**

Everyone looked at me with a dumb look, like I just wanted to ask why in the hell did I forgot we were walking to the bus, I just shrugged it off and stuck a middle finger to everybody...

**Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, definitely fuck you, absolutely fuck you, and you...**

I pointed right to girl Logan, which I knew cece would get jealous and mad, and that's when I said...

(**Rocky-Bold**,Logan-Regular)

**When are you gone let me fuck?**

OMG Rocks, not here...

**Awww, why not, I mean, you been trying to get a me since summer time, I know you want it now..**.

she was breathing hard at this point, and I grabbed her hands and put them under my sweater, so she could feel my abs ( which were a six pack to be exact)

she moaned and that's when cece lost it...

"OMFG, are you serious?, she said

everyone turned to her and looked at her as if she had a problem with what I was doing...

"I mean, were going to miss the bus if we just stand here and watch rocky spit game towards everybody", cece said

That's when I moved Logan's hands from my shirt and tried to put my arm around cece

She took my arm from around her and dragged me to the back to where everyone was in the front, they didn't pay it any attention so they kept walking and talking...

"You do that shit again, and I will...

Right then I gave her my puppy dog eyes so she stop yelling at me...

"Just don't do that again, ok rocks?", she said

I said ok and she ran back up to the crew...

I watched her as her ass would sway, like a feather falling in the cool breeze...

I walked up behind her, so my pelvic bone could be right there on her ass, and my hands on her waist

she looked up at me and kissed under my chin...

I knew that it was going to be a long day from that point on...

* * *

**So on and so on, they got to the bus stop, got to the school and said there goodbyes and went to class**

* * *

So we were in class, some of the crew splitted and some of cece's crew splitted...

in the class, it was me, cece, Ty, Deuce, girl Logan, and Nolan...

we were all bored so I decided to kick up the fun bar...

I started throwing paper at cece and she said..

"Stop, rocks"...

"Oh, wait until we get home and say OMG, dont stop rocks, dont stop", i said...

"Whatever, you not even all that", she said...

"OH, is that right?", I said

"Right", she said

I pulled my sweater up and showed my abs, and when I say all the girls were rooting, I mean all of them...

"Rocky, OMG", said one of the girls

"MMMMM, I wanna scream your name in bed, rocky", another girl said

"Raquel Blue!"

That wasn't any girl, hell Im not even sure if it was a girl or not...

IT WAS MISS NICKELS!

Miss Nickels was our first period teacher, she taught Math, and she was the easiest teacher in this school, I heard she fucked the principal and his son at the same time...

"May you please put your shirt down so I can start class", she said

she gave me a sexual, intense look when she said that...

I quickly pulled my shirt down and sat in my seat...

"Oh, and see me after class, you have detention", she said

My head hit the back board so hard I wanted to curse...

I looked over to cece and Ty

Ty was laughing and cece had a satisfied look on her face, like she knew what was going to happen...

"That's what you get", said Ty

I rolled my eyes and I looked around to see the other girls still looking at me...

I winked at all of them, then looked back at cece, who now was mad...

Yepp, I knew today was going to be a long ass day...

* * *

**ZOOWEEMOMMA! 2 chapter is up and I am out... REVIEW! Follow me on twitter too yo... RebeliousHippie**


	3. Chapter 3-MMMMM!

**I couldn't stay away from you guys that long, I love ya too much... 2 chapters one day you say? TURN UP!**

* * *

****Class ended and I tried to sneak out...

"Rocky, you forgot something", cece said

"I didn't want you to leave the class without your pen", cece added

she handed me a pen with a smirk on her face...

I scowled at her, thats when Ty and the whole class laughed because everyone knew what she was doing...

That's when I told girl Logan to come here...

Everyone's eyes were on me at this point...

(**Bold-Girl Logan,**_Italic-Rocky)_

**"Yes rocky"**

_"Oh nothing, I just wanted to give you my number"_

I took Logan's hand into mine and locked our fingers...

I then unlocked them and unfolded her hand and wrote my number in her palm...

After that I kissed her cheek and I could see a blush creep her face...

Everybody was like, " OHHHHHHH"...

That's when cece ran out the classroom furious and I had this worried smirk on my face...

I mean, she knew I was kidding... I think she knew

* * *

When everyone left class, I had to stay back because I had detention, but hey it was better than being sent to the principal office...

(**Bold-Miss** **Nickels**,_Italic-Rocky)_

**"Rocky, sit in front"**

_"Why"_

**"Because I said so"**

I sighed and got up from my seat...

I plopped my books on the desk and sat in it...

**"Rocky, do you know why I told you to stay back"**

_"So I can fuck your brains out on your desk"_

**"Oh rocky, I think you can do more than just...Fuck my brains out, you got some good looking lips, care to use them on mine"**

I was astonished... My teacher just asked me to kiss her, well she didn't say it, but she used key words for me to get the idea, she would have really just rolled her eyes at me because all the students try to get at her...

So I decided to turn my cockiness up...

_"You sure miss nickels, I mean I would love to just have you on top of me, going up and down"_

I was breathing heavily at this point because she got up from her chair and sat on my lap...

**"Rocky, when I saw your abs I instantly wanted you to see me naked"**

_"Miss Nickels, I am your student"_

__she breathed on my neck and I picked her up from the desk, my cheeks were redder than a fresh picked red apple and I just couldn't do it..

I sat miss Nickels down, I told her I couldn't do this and left...

* * *

As I walked the halls, I just tried to think why cece was that mad, Then I saw her walking the other way...

I ran up to her and put my hands on her waist...

"Rocky, is that you", she said

I pinned her against some lockers to where her face was faced to them...

She moaned at my action...

I pulled her uniform skirt up and pulled my pants down

I started humping her from the back...

"Does it feel like me",I said

"MMMMM, Rocky it feels like you have a...a...a dick", she said

I instantly stopped right there, I pulled my pants up and her skirt down...

"Your silly cece", I said...

"Why did you stop, rocky", cece said

"Because, we...we...have to go meet up with the others"I said...

"I told them to leave, I wanted to stay so you wouldn't walk home by yourself", cece said...

"Good, there's nothing cooler than walking with my baby" I joked...

she smiled, now, if only I actually meant that...

she grabbed my hand and we walked out the school together...

I knew this walk was going to be...HELL!

* * *

**Whew! Sorry I took so long, They said the site was closed for a while... anyway Miss Nickels is a little freaky towards rocky, you think?**

**and cece with them ass shots,LOL...They had a fun time in the hallway...Will rocky tell cece why she really stop or will cece do something outrages...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4- My friend

**Well, my little minions, here is another chapter of the perfect couple...TURN UP!**

* * *

As me and cece were walking, I had figured out that we weren't taking the usual route that we take when we usually walk home...

It was the long way...

(**Bold-Cece,**_Italic-Rocky)_

_**"**_**Rocky, you never actually told me why you stop"**

_"Stop where?"_

I knew exactly what she was talking about so I just put my head down the whole time...

**"Ya know, back in the school...why did you stop?"**

_"Something was coming up", I mumbled with my head down._

**_"Coming up?"_**

_"What Im about to say, you cant tell anybody,not even your teddy bears?"_**  
**

**"Ok", she said, sounding sincere...**

I pulled down my pants and showed her exactly why I had to stop...

she looked at my "friend" in awe... she reached her hand out to touch it...

I made it move back and looked at her like "NO"...

I pulled my pants up and I told her to sit down on a near by bench, so I could tell her about my little "Friend"...

"When I was born I had a birth defect while I was in the womb, It made me have guy features with a girl body, Only my parents and I think they told Ty, but I have never had problem with it, until now"...

She looked at me with confusing eyes, I swear I just wanted to go home and punch the wall in...

I got up from the bench and started walking with my head down...

"Wait"!, I heard cece say from a minimum distance

"So... why was it a problem now?", cece said

"Because you made it a problem, what I was doing back there I shouldn't have did", I yelled...

"Why", cece said with watering eyes...

And this was my time to open myself to her...

"Because you make me feel nervous, every time I'm around you I get butterflies in my stomach, I get this headache from thinking to much of what I'm going to say to you, but every time I get a chance nothing comes out and I feel this pit craving in my heart on how we can play about being together, but I know it will never be the real...

Cece cut me off with her lips, I was shocked, I didn't know whether to kiss her back or fuck her right there on the bench...

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips moved in a rhythm, I was so excited then she pulled away...

"Thing", I finished my sentence, "What was that for", I said...

"For being cute and honest with me",cece said...

I smiled my irresistible crooked smile...

She started walking with a blush on her face...

"Where are you walking", I said...

"Its where we are walking, your walking me home", she said and from there on, we started walking to her house...

* * *

Well we arrived at her house, I tried to leave, but then cece spoke up...

"No goodbye kiss", cece said in a cute tone...

"Oh, it slip my mind"...

I gave her a light kiss on her lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck...

I couldn't stop there, I started moving through her door way and taking my sweater off

"Hasty, are we", cece said...

I bit her bottom lip as in away of saying shut up...

I picked her up and took her to her room and closed the door and locked it..

She took my sweater off...

"Hasty, are we", I said in a mimicking voice...

she then kissed my neck just waiting for my friend to grow...

Then I took her shirt off...

* * *

**Niggas thought yall was going to get away with the whole other chapter? NO! bahahaha, REVIEW, BABYYYYYYYY!**


	5. Chapter 5-The Confession

**You got a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard... Ready my little rececups! TURN UP!**

* * *

As I took her shirt off, She started to wiggle while I had pickin' her up, meaning she wanted to get down...

I put her down and threw her on her bed...

I looked at cece with my gloomy, dreamy hazel eyes and I stared at her with passion, lust and want...

No, the hell with want, NEED!

"Rocky are you going to just stand there and watch me or come get this?", cece said

she pointed to her lower region of her stomach when she said that...

I gave her a death glare, don't worry it was a sexy death glare... and I started walking around her bed, seeing her loose patience each step I took...

"Damn't rocky, Im not going to just sit here", cece said

she started to get up and walk out the room...

I grab her by her waist from behind before she stepped out the room...

I started kissing her neck and licking her ear...

"MMMM, rocky!", she moaned...

She turned around and rested her hands on my pants...

Now me and you both know what coming next...

She slowly started pulling my pants down, revealing my briefs...

"Awww, no big boy boxers for rocky",cece said in a teasing tone

"I have to much of a friend to wear boxers",I said

"I will be the judge of that",cece said

She started to take my friend out the little peek whole on my briefs...

I stop her right there...

"Wait, are we like, a couple now?", I said

"Yeah, I thought it was clear by now", cece said

"Like the whole thing", I said trying to make it clear how much I wanted this...

"Yes baby, the whole thing", cece said chuckling

I blushed as she called me baby...

"Ok bae", I said

she started taking it out and stroking my friend...

"You like that, baby", cece said

I started kissing her neck as in a "I love it bae"...

She started taking her skirt off and when I say OMG, I mean OH MY GOD!

Cece ass was so smooth and warm, that my friend started jumping in excitement, I could tell cece was virgin too and not to lie, I was also one.

"Damn cece", I said as I started turning her around to see her ass...

"Like what you see", cece said

"I love what I see", I said

cece through her arms up, indicating she wanted to be picked up...

I picked her up high so I can take her underwear off and all her wetness started coming down on my stomach...

"Damn are you trying to build a river on me", I said

"More like an ocean, baby", cece said...

she gave me a peck on my lips...

"Are you ready, bae", I said

"I've been ready since 45 minutes ago", cece said

I started to slip into her treasure (aha, im on my wale shit)...

I did it slowly because I can tell it was kinda hurting her...

when she got use to the feeling she started going up and down and kissing me at the same time...

"MMMMMM, BABY"!, cece yelled

I layed down on her bed and put the covers on top of us...

"Rocky!", cece said...

"I told you my friend was too big for you",I said mimicking her...

"But baby, it feels so fucking good", cece said

I must to say, this does feel like heaven, but my heaven turned into hell when I heard the door shut downstairs ...

I did some ninja type shit to where cece was on the bottom and I was on top...

"Cece, im home", I heard a woman say...

"Is your mom here?", I asked cece...

But cece couldn't answer, she was too busy moving under me because I stopped right when I heard the door close...

Cece was about to let out another moan, but my hand went over mouth so fast I thought I was a karate kid...

"MMMMMMM'', muffled cece...

"Baby, you got to be quiet", I said still fucking cece...

I was about to let out a moan, but cece stopped me by putting her hand over my mouth...

I was going faster and harder, cece was turning red because she couldn't yell my name in satisfaction...

I moved her hand away from my mouth and started to whisper in her ear...

"I'm about to come", I said...

cece was shaking her head, about to cry because it felt so good...

"No baby, just a little more" cece said biting my bottom lip...

I couldn't hold it no more, I moved back from cece and put my load on her stomach...

"AHHHHHH!", I yelled...

"Cece, Are you ok", cece's mother said...

Cece looked at me "like really, your gonna just put your load right there"...

I shrugged with a little smile and got something to wipe it up with...

"Yes im fine, mom", said cece

"Ok, im coming up to show you something", cece's mom said...

I looked at cece and she was about to curse...

I got up and put my pants on and my sweater...

I was going to put on my shoes, but cece was pushing me to the window...

"Wait, wheres my beanie?" , I said

Cece shrugged her shoulders..

I was just thinking, damn that was my favorite hat...

"Cece who's hat is on the stairs?", Cece's mother said

I looked up and was about go get my hat, but cece pushed me out the fucking window...

* * *

Cece's POV

Damn rocky hit the ground hard, but she got up and said she was ok...

"I love you", I said out the window...

"I love you too and get my hat before your mom burns it", rocky said...

I told her ok and blew her a kiss

She blew one back, man I love my baby and those lips...

At this point my mom knocked on the door and I told her to hold on...

I started putting on clothes and opened the door to see my mom holding a baby..

* * *

Rocky's POV

Damn I hit the ground hard, but it was worth it, I confessed myself to my baby and fucked her on the same day, well, I made love to her...

As I started walking home, I didn't feel to comfortable, I then noticed I forgot my fucking underwear too...

"Fuck!", I said...

* * *

**Nigga Nigga Nigga don't believe me just watch...aha, Rocky got it in, and cece... DAT ASS! Muhahahahaha REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6-The Fight

**OH MY GODD BASEGOD, YOU CAME BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER AND YOU FUCKED MY BITCH! Enjoy**

* * *

I woke up with my the sun in my face and a satisfied smile on my lips...My friend was up too from the excitement I was replaying back in my head yesterday...

Ty walked in my room when I just got up...

"Hey moms not here so you wanna go out to...",Ty said and stopped

"Ty, please lets talk about this",I said as I looked at my boner

"Dude, I been knew,its ok...Mom told me a long time ago",Ty said...

"So, your not freaked out or mad",Ty said

"Im just mad because its a little bigger than mine",Ty said...

I laughed so hard I almost peed myself...

"Why do you look so happy",Ty said

"What are you talking about",I stated as I really didn't know what he was talking about...

"Your, like, glowing",Ty said...

I looked down blushing at replaying the moments over again... "Rocky!" kept chanting in my head.

I was daydreaming and Ty snapped me out of it...

"Rocky!",Ty snapped

"She said something on twitter about like 5 minutes ago",Ty said

"Word?",I said

"Yeah, see for yourself",Ty said handing me his phone

I looked at the tweet in complete daze...

* * *

**Tweet by Cece_Hot**

**Had fun with my baby Rocky_Trill, But lets just say things got out of my control...**

She called me baby and atted me... talking about somebody got my friend jumping for cece...

"Nigga, give me phone... getting hard over a text",Ty said as he snatched his phone away from me...

"Anyway,what I was trying to say was did you wanna go get breakfast with Dina and me",Ty stated

"Yeah, just let me get dressed and Ill be in your room 5 minutes",I said

He nodded and left my room...

I got up and went to my blu-ray and the song that came on was Pour it up by rihanna

Man I thought that girl was so sexy...

Anyway, I went to my closet and picked out a black and white baseball raglan shirt that had "69" on the back of it, some all black harem pants with some black and white vans... for my accessories I had some see-through ray-ban glasses and a all black snapback.

I had my hair down in waves and jewelry on my wrist...

I turned my blu-ray off, grabbed my phone and went into Ty's room...

* * *

I walked into Ty's room to see him rolling a blunt

I only smoked 2 times out of my life, but I guess its ok to do it again

"What you rollin' there", I said looking suspicious

"Blue-berry Kush",Ty stated

"Want some", He added...

"Yeah" I said

He handed me the blunt and I was inhaling it, I looked Ty down...

He had the same thing I had on, but His shirt said" I'm cute, now get in my bed", I have to say, It was pretty humorous .

I inhaled and exhaled 3 times, until we heard a horn...

Ty put his blunt in his drawer and we left the house...

* * *

**So on and so on, everybody ate breakfast and went to school**

* * *

"Yo rock, we should walk in the school all cool like",Ty said laughing

We were as baked as a cake still

Yes we were a little hungry, but we brought left overs to the school

As we walked in, heads turned and mouths dropped...

Dina's boobs were bouncing and me and Ty's eyes were red and low...

People were looking at us like they needed to have all of us in bed...

Then we saw our lovers and friends at the end of the hall...

And cece was fucking HOT!

She had this black crop top on, showing her lean stomach and blue jeans with frays in them and black toms...

My baby was actually cute though because her ass fitted those jeans perfectly (Ridiculously Perfectly)

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

My baby looked so fucking sexy in her raglan shirt that showed her 6 pack nicely...

"Hey baby", I said as I ran up to her to kiss her

"Hey baby",she said back

"Are you baked" Deuce asked Ty

Ty just wrapped his arm around deuce's stomach and said "Baked as a cake"...

I have to say my baby looked really cute with her eyes all low and all

She wrapped and arm around my neck as her stomach was on my back...

I loved how much taller she was than me...

* * *

**Rocky's**** POV**

"Well as you all know, me and Ty are baked and me and cece are dating",I stated...

everybody had a blank look on their face...

"Ve know that, cece told us", Tinka stated

"Know everybody has a lover, except me", Tinka said looking down...

"That's not true", I said putting my chin on cece shoulder...

"Oh yeah, Deuce is with Ty, Gunther is with Dina", Tinka said going on...

I looked at Dina and she was siting on Gunther's lap on a near by bench, whispering things in his ear...

"Kat is with boy logan and Girl logan is going with a jock",Tinka finished...

"Aha!", I said scaring cece

"Sorry baby", I said as I kissed her cheek

"You forgot Nolan", I stated

"Vhat about Nolan",Tinka asked

"He's not dating anybody, I'll hook you up with him after class", I stated

"Vreally rocky, you'll do vhat vor me",Tinka said in her annoying accent

"Yes, no shut up"I said

Tinka jumped in pride and gave my a kiss on the cheek... happy

I felt happy because I helped a friend out...

The bell rung and everyone said there goodbyes and went to their classes

* * *

**Meanwhile in class**

* * *

Me and Ty were sleeping because we were still baked...

It was me, Ty, Cece, and deuce in the same class together

Then the teacher fucked up my dream

"Rocky" she said banging a ruler on my desk

"Ty" she said banging a ruler on his desk

we woke up in groaning awakeness...

"Blue siblings, huh?", The teacher said in annoyance

Me and Ty high fived each other as we gave our irresistible crooked smile to the teacher...

Our lovers biting there lips in want stage...

"Mhm, Rocky you go to that corner and Ty you go to that corner" she said pointing to the directions...

I mumbled words under my breath so the teacher couldn't hear me...

"Matter of fact, come to the front, Both of you", she changed her directions...

So there we were in science class, standing in front of our classmates, giving our best glares at each student...

"Why are we standing in front", Ty asked the teacher

"Because I need you two for an observation", the teacher said

"Observation?", me and ty said at the same time...

"Pull up your shirts", The teacher said...

"Our shirts?", we said at the same time

We didn't know what was going on, so the teacher did it for us...

The class rooted and one of the girls said "Damn rocky, You looking fine!", cece gave her a death glare.

Then one of the boys said " Ty, I didn't know you had it like that", Ty laughed making his muscle harder...

Deuce got up and started to get in the boys face...

Cece was about to get in the girls face and we had to get our baby's out of there...

* * *

**BANG BANG, HEAT GANG! THEM SPURS LOST AGAIN! MUHAHAHAHA REVIEW! Im not heats fan by the way, Bull nation!**


	7. Chapter 7- The weekend

**DAMN, DEUCE DON'T PLAY ABOUT TY, AND CECE GOT IN TO...OMG like, enjoy!**

* * *

Ty grabbed deuce who was fire red and I grabbed cece who was about to kill that girl...

We took our lovers in a janitor closet and started talking to them...

"What in the fuck is your problem" Ty yelled at deuce...

"What the fucks my problem? The fucks your problem, you just stood their and laughed", Deuce said on the verge of tears...

"Deucey", Ty said sounding sincere

"No, dont deucey me", deuce said about to cry

deuce ran out the janitors closet and Ty ran after him...

"Now what fuck was that back there", I said yelling at cece

"Don't fucking yell at me for standing up for what's mine", cece stated...

"Im fine with that, but you don't have to go crazy about it", I said

"Well im fucking sorry", cece yelled about to leave...

"Where you going" I said pulling cece back in front of me

"Don't touch me rocky", cece said

"Oh don't touch you", I said trailing my finer over her collarbone

she was trying to hold it back, but it didn't work

"Come on cece, you know you want it now", I said heavily trying to have make up sex...

"No", she said about to break...

I started kissing her neck lighty and soft...

"Im sorry I blew up like that baby", cece said about to moan

"Its ok baby, Im sorry I didn't stand up for you", I said

Ty started banging on the door, so I opened it...

He had deuce in his arms kissing him

Oh yeah, sibling fuck time!

I started kissing cece's neck pulling down her pants and Ty started taking deuce pants off...

"MMMM rocky", cece said...

I started stroking my friend and It was just waiting for cece treasure...

I picked cece up on a counter and started to slip in...

I was going back and fourth and Cece was kissing my neck

I can here Ty and deuce in the background

"OMG Ty, fuck me",Deuce said out of breath

"OMG rocky, fuck me:, cece said

I was going harder and faster...

I looked back at Ty and he looked at me like and shrugged his shoulders...

"Im gonna come baby", cece whispering in my ear

Her voice was so fucking hot, it turned me on...

"Im gonna come" I said

"Im gonna come" ty said

And everybody yelled in climax...

I covered cece's mouth so it wouldn't alert anybody...

and Ty did the same...

we dropped our loads on the floor and everybody was breathing heavily...

"Im hungry", ty said

Everybody nodded their heads in agreeing...

* * *

**Everybody got food and left school**

* * *

"So are you coming over my house for the weekend, baby", Ty asked deuce

"of course, baby", Dece said kissing ty...

cece hit my side, as in asking her to come over for the weekend...

"Uh, cece, you wanna come over too?", I asked Cece

"Oh, I thought you never ask, baby, of course",Cece said sarcastically

I just rolled my eyes and hold her hand...

"Where are we going exactly", deuce said

"Were walking you guys home", I stated

As we were walking our lovers home, we gave them kisses and said our goodbyes...

This week was going to be the best and I knew for sure it was...

* * *

**Blah Blah Blah MOLLY! Now im sweatin', Woooo! REVIEW, my nigga!**


	8. Chapter 8-Why

**I WOKE UP IN A NEW... DAMNIT, WELL, HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I CAN AFFORD A BUGATTI...Enjoy!**

* * *

The weekend has started and the lovers are messing around...

*Ding dong*

"Ty, who's at the door",I said as I was trying to get dressed...

I put on a sweater with some sweatpants and put my hair in a bun...

Since I am a name brand person, I put on some nike socks on...

*Ding dong*

"Goddamnt Ty", I said in annoyance

I went downstairs and opened the door to see Cece and Deuce...

"Hey guys", I said...

OMG, Cece looked so fucking fine...

she had this tight white shirt on, with short blue jean shorts, and some 3 88's on...

Deuce looked really cute too, he had a plain white shirt on with some black nappy tabs and nike slides on...

"Im sorry, I was in the shower so I couldn't answer the door", Ty said coming downstairs while trying to put his shirt on...

"Hey baby", Deuce said coming in kissing Ty

"Ahem", Cece said coughing...

"Oh, hey baby", I said trying to give her a kiss, but she rejected it...

"save it", she said sounding angry...

"Uhh, did I miss something?", I said...

"Tell me you didn't fuck her rocky",Cece said

I looked so confused, I didn't know what was going on...

"What are you talking about",I said crossing my arms...

"You know damn well what I'm talking about", she said putting her fingers in my face...

"Cece, get your hand out my face", I said

"Tell me!" , she said yelling

"First of all I have no fucking clue about what your talking about, so don't be coming in my face about bullshit", I yelled back...

Ty and Deuce were in the back guest room with the door closed, so they didn't hear anything...

She started hitting me and I started blocking her punches, I picked her up carried her up stairs...

When we were outside my door, she was wiggling to get down...

"Rocky, put me down this instant!", Cece yelled

"Stop fucking hitting me and I will",I said about to drop her crazy ass...

She stopped hitting me and I pushed her against the door...

"I hate you", Cece said meaningless

"I hate you too", I yelled back in her face

She started back hitting me and I bust the door open...

I pushed her on my bed and got on top of her, trying to pin her arms down so she could stop hitting me...

"Get off me rocky", Cece yelled...

"No!", I said...

I started kissing her neck and she kept trying to move and hit me, but it didn't work...

"Stop fighting what you want",I stated...

"I fucking hate you rocky, now get off me", Cece said

I got off her and took my sweater off, she tried to leave but I just threw her back on the bed...

"You ain't going no where", I said kissing her neck again...

"Rocky, MMM, I hate you",Cece said and moaned

"I hate me too baby",I said kissing all the way down to her stomach...

I nibbled on her stomach, so she could get wet at my touch...

"I hate you so much", she said trying to get away still, but we both know she didn't want to leave...

"I know baby, I know", I said softly so she could calm down...

I started to take her shorts off and her panties...

"Ill make it all better baby, I promise",I said trying to sound sincere...

I started kissing her pussy lips and then I went all the way in...

I started to lick her clit and sticking one finger her hole...

"MMMMM, baby", Cece said

"Im sorry baby", I said eating her out...

I still didn't know why she was all in my face like that though, cause the only person I fucked was Cece

"MMMMM, baby, Don't stop", Cece said moaning

I did this little cool move called "The G-Spot", and I knew Cece couldn't resist it, so I tried it out...

"Oh shit Rocky, Im gonna come", Cece yelled out

She burried my face inside her and I know she loved every bit of it...

"ROCKY", Cece yelled my name in climax and I jizzed all over my floor

She looked at me as I had her load in my mouth...

I swallowed it, ya know, me being a G about shit...

"Now, you wanna tell me why you blew up like that", I said as I sat down by Cece

"The girl in that class, Did you fuck her?", Cece said pulling her panties and pants up and looking down at my bed...

"No baby, your the only one",I said sounding sincere

"Prove it", Cece said

"Damn, I thought I just did", I said sounding humorous

"Kiss Me", Cece said laughing

I gave her the most meaningful kiss as possible...

She looked at me with love and lust in her eyes...

"I love you",Cece said

"I love you too baby", I said, being forreal...

"You hungry",Cece asked getting up

"Naw, I just ate", I said jokingly

She looked at me with a smirk on her face...

"Seriously bae, are you hungry?", Cece said being serious...

"Yes, I am very hungry", I said

"Ok, Ill fix you guys something, give me some sweats?", Cece said...

I took off my pants and gave Cece my sweats...

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Rocky took her pants off and gave them to me...

I have to say, my baby do look good in those briefs...

I walked up to rocky and looked inside her briefs...

"Like what you see",Rocky said in her sexy voice

I started playing with rocky and I turned around so she could feel my ass against her

"Damn baby, Trying to get me hard", Rocky said breathing heavily...

"Im didn't think I had to try, baby", I stated

I started to move down closer to her big dick...

"mmmmm, it smells good", I said making my way to rocky's friend

I tricked her and just grabbed her pants...

I put them on and left out the room, leaving rocky hard...

* * *

**Rocky 's POV**

That little fire head...

the bitch tricked me...

and Here I am thinking I was about to get some head...

Jokes on me

I got my sweater and picked out some basketball shorts and left out the room...

Pissed off and satisfied at the same time

* * *

**R.I.P I JUST DID A CHAPTER, TELL YOUR MOMMA AND YA SISTER I KILLED A PASTOR HEY, R.I.P, REVIEW ME!**


	9. Chapter 9- The Perfect Night

**DID YOU FUCK HER? NO BABY... ROCKY GOT GAME THOUGH, I FELT LIKE I WAS ON MY BABY BOY SHIT THAT CHAPTER...ENJOY!**

* * *

The smell of hamburgers and fries filled the house...

I see Ty and Deuce watching a movie

"What we watching?", I asked Ty and Deuce

"Easy A", Deuce said

"I think Emma Stone is so sexy", Cece said yelling out the kitchen

I walked into the kitchen and yelled...

"I don't know, I think Amanda Bynes was fine in this movie"...

"What? Before or after the bong incident", Cece said

"Before", I said sneaking behind her while cooking

"Move rocky, before I burn your hamburger", Cece said strictly

"Damn, just came to get a kiss", I said sadly

Cece gave me a kiss and Deuce spoke up

"Aye, I don't want Cece on my burger", Deuce said humorously

"I told her I already ate", I said while steps from my head replayed

"Ewww", Deuce said covering his ears...

"Don't act like you ain't never had Ty kids in your mouth",I said

"Kids?", Ty said absent minded

"Your cum produces kids", I said slower so Ty could understand

"Ohhh, don't worry he didn't swallow today", Ty said relieved

"TY!", deuce said embarrassed

Me and Cece laughed so hard, our stomach started hurting

"The foods done", Cece yelled so Ty and Deuce could hear

"Smells good", said Deuce

"Ok, I know Ty and Rocky likes curly fries and Me and deuce like straight fries", Cece said

We all nodded as Cece said the right orders, for once...

"Ok, veggie burger for rocky, well done for Ty and Medium rare for me and Deuce", Cece added

"ok?" cece said

"Ok", we said

"I have to go wash my hands, be back in a minute", Cece said

As she left, we switched our burgers..

Ty had my veggie burger and I had Deuce medium rare...

That girl got stuff mixed up so many times, but I don't blame her, Just her dyslexic, But it was actually warring off her...

"ok, lets eat", cece said

As everybody munched on their food,until Cece spoke up

"So, I got a kid", cece said

Everybody turned to me and I choked on my burger

"What!", I said trying to regain my normal breathing

"I have a brother, his name is Flynn", Cece said

"When did you find this out", Ty said

"When Rocky was over my house one day", Cece said smirking at me

I looked the other way while replaying those images in my head from when I came on her stomach

* * *

we all finished our food and put the plates in the dish washer and sat on the couch to watch movies...

"Baby, can you go get a blanket", Cece said

"Yeah", I said getting up to go get a blanket from the closet

"what are we watching anyway", I said going back to the couch

"Mmmm, wanna watch game of thrones", Ty said

"Noo, lets watch Date Night", I said

Everybody agreed and sat down to watch the movie

A few minutes before the movie ended, Cece snuggled against me...

"You okay, baby", I said sounding worried

"Yeah", she yawned

"Just tired", she said between breathes

I holed her until she fell asleep

"Ty, is Deuce asleep", I said asking Ty

"Yeah", he said in a whisper

"Lets take them upstairs", Ty said

I nodded and we picked our lovers up and took them upstairs to lay in our beds...

"I kissed Cece on the forehead and said " Sweet Dreams baby".

Me and Ty left our lovers and went downstairs to play video games

This night was going to be perfect...

* * *

**Ayyyee, DIDN'T KNOW CECE COULD COOK... YALL DIDN'T KNOW LITTLE FLYNN WAS GOING TO BE IN THE STORY, MUHAHAHAHAHA...REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10-Another Perfect Night

**HANNAH MONTANA! I GOT MOLLY, I GOT WHITE...ENJOY!**

* * *

Me and Ty woke up on the couch with game controllers in our hands...

"Ugh", I groaned

"Ty", I said trying to get his attention

"Ty!",I said shaking him

"Ty", I yelled into his ear

"I let you win", Ty yelled as he woke up...

"Get up", I said getting up

"We got to go check on Deuce and Cece", I said going up stairs

Me and Ty were walking up the stairs to go get our lovers...

I walked in my room and Ty walked in his room

"Cece, are you o...", I stopped

Cece didn't have her pants on, only her black lace underwear were showing...

I walked over to her slowly, laying by her legs

I started kissing her legs and moved all the way up to her butt

It was so smooth not to kiss, like I can't believe its not butter type smooth...

"Rocky, is that you", Cece said turning over to where her back was on the bed

"Its the Boogie Man", I said softly kissing her stomach

"Mmmm, I didn't know boogie man had soft lips", Cece said moaning

I kissed her lips softly then I layed down on my back

"You ok", I said...

"Im fine", she said kissing my neck

"What are you doing", I said as I chuckled

"Just repaying my baby back from yesterday",Cece said kissing me all the way down to my stomach

She was pulling my shorts down

"Babe, you don't have t...", I said but stopped because Cece was stroking me...

"Feel good baby", Cece said still stroking my friend

"Yes baby, more than you think", I said

She stopped and I looked down to see Cece about to put her mouth on me

"Fuck baby", I said

she had like 5 inches in, and my friend is only 8.

She was bobbing her head up and down, sucking every inch of heaven

"Mmmm baby, you taste so good", Cece said moaning

"Ahhh shit baby", I said feeling like I was about to come

She was going faster, stroking and sucking at the same time...

"Baby, Im gonna come", I said almost out of breath

"No baby, just a few more licks", Cece said

She started licking my tip and I couldn't take it anymore

"Ahhhhh", I yelled coming all in Cece's mouth...

"Im sorry baby", I said sitting up

She looked at me and swallowed, I looked at her like damn...

She gave me a kiss and I have to say, I do taste good...

"So what you wanna do today", I said giving my attention face

* * *

**It was 5:00 and Cece and Deuce went home to go get dressed**

* * *

"Ty, where's mom", I said asking Ty

"She went to Las Vegas with her friends",Ty said looking at a note on the table

"Ohhh when was she here", I asked

"I don't know, but she left 200 bucks", Ty said happily

"Party?", I asked

"No, not today, lets do something with our lovers",Ty asked

"Ok, Uhhh, night swimming", I asked...

"Yeah, good idea", Ty said

"Cool, tell Deuce and He'll tell Cece",I said

"Ok", Ty said typing on his phone...

Tonight was going to be awesome..

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey I'll update again tonight, Im loosing Ideas, so Im calming my brain for a while... REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11-Fucked up

**So like, im thinking about giving you guys another story, maybe something like Teen Wolf or Some movie like Bring It On, so hit up my PM box...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ty, give me some shorts", I yelled out my closet...

The crew was going night swimming, but it was a couple group thing...

"What happen to those little shorts that go with you bathing suit top", He yelled back

I didn't even think of those things, until I saw them on the floor...

"I got them", I yelled

"We should start walking to the pool, Ty", I said going downstairs...

I grabbed my towel and my sweater that was in the dryer along with my shorts in case I get cold.

It was going on 11 o,clock and everybody was at the pool

"Aha, that means were going to make an appearance", Ty said

I shook my head in how dumb my brother just sounded and he had the same sweater so well look like twins...

* * *

**Ty and Rocky arrived and heads turned**

* * *

"Yoooo, there they are", said Nolan with his arm around tinka's neck

Me and Ty walked into the pool entrance, cool as hell.

I saw Cece on the other side of the pool not paying attention to me, so I didn't say anything to her...

we took our sweaters off and jumped in the pool...

"Its cold ass hell", said Ty chiseling his teeth together

Deuce swam over to Ty and dunked his head under water

I laughed and looked over to Cece, she looked at me, but looked back away...

Sometimes that girl be bipolar

"Hey you", I heard a specific girl say

It was Kat and she looked real nice in her bathing suit

"Hey", I said back

"Come catch me when I dive off the diving board", she said more than asking

"Ok", I simply said

XxXx

"Ok rocky, you're gonna catch me, right?", Kat said yelling in a asking tone as she was at the diving board

"Yes, im going to catch you", I said chuckling

Cece had started talking to Girl Logan, who's bathing suit looked so slutty

"Ahhhh", Kat yelled as she jumped off the diving board

I caught her right before she went under the pool and everybody was laughing and rooting, except Cece

Like what the fuck is wrong with her

"I told you I was going to catch you", I said still holding her

I put her on my back and I just swam around

"Hold your breath", I said in her ear, making Cece jealous and mad

"Ok", Kat said slowly

I went under the water and came back up...

"Wooo, That was fun", Kat yelled

After that everybody jumped in the pool and started playing Marko Polo

I got out and checked my phone to go on twitter and update my status

Kat came along with me

"You don't wanna play", Kat asked

"Yeah, Ill be back in, I just have to update my status", I stated

"Ok, but while your doing that, come with me to see if my belly ring is affected", Kat asked

"Ok", I said as she pulled my arm to go to the bathroom

We went into the bathroom and I told her it wasn't affected

We went back out and I saw the most fucked up thing in my life

"Marco", Girl Logan said

"Polo", Cece said

Then that's when it happened

"Marco", Girl Logan said

"Polo", Cece said before she kissed Girl Logan and everybody's mouth's dropped

My mouth and Kat's mouth dropped

"Cece!", I yelled in total shock

Everybody got out the pool then

"What the fuck are you doing",I yelled

"You wanna go and kiss girl's I can kiss them too", Cece said

"I didn't kiss anyone, Kat asked me to go to the bathroom to see if her belly ring was affected", I yelled about to cry

"She's telling the truth", Said Tinka coming out the bathroom with her bathing suit top messed up and Nolan's trunks inside out

"Yeah, we heard everything",Nolan said looking at Cece

Her mouth was gaped and she was about to say something, but I started leaving

"That's really fucked up Cece", Kat said as she tried to catch up with me

"Ty", I yelled

Ty looked at Deuce and Deuce nodded, knowing that he had to do something

Ty got up and started walking towards me

"Ill drop you guys off", Dina said getting her towel and my clothes

Cece was getting out the pool, but we pulled off before she could say something

* * *

Dina dropped us and said " Rocky, you need anything"

I shook my head and got out the car

"Thanks D and Kat"Ty said and gave them money for gas

"Rocky, you ok", Ty said worried

"No",I said

"Why would she do that Ty", I said about to cry

"I don't know, but we don't cry over these hoes", Ty said jokingly, trying to cheer me up, but it didn't work

I went upstairs and went into my room

I took a shower and put on clean, dry clothes and got into bed

Then my phone started ringing

It was Cece

I ignored it and a couple minutes after she called and text 15 times...

One of the text said, "Baby, im so sorry, I thought you kissed her or worse..."

"Fucked her" she text again, making that her 16th time.

I looked up at my ceiling and I just thought to myself, I would have been in the bathroom longer if I was going to fuck her...

Don't she know that

My phone went off again and I turned it off, because I was getting tired of my annoying ass ringtone.

I went to sleep, not even upset anymore, but mad at the world, at Cece, at myself...

* * *

**Like whoa, why would Cece do that, I thought she loved rocky, she's the one that didn't talk to her...FUCK CECE, OR... will rocky forgive her...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12-The Forgiving

**My nigga's, WHY YOU NO TALK TO ME OR GIVE ME IDEA FOR NEW STORY,UGH... FUCK IT, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! -_-**

* * *

I woke up in a drenched pillow, I was crying in my sleep, I sat up replaying that kiss in my head over and over and over.

Why would she do that, she's the one that didn't talk to me.

Whatever, I don't care anymore, I fucking hate Cece Jones

I knew I was lying, I loved that girl, I still do...

I got up and went to my closet to find something to wear

Today is Monday, I wear sweats on Monday's, and plus it was going to rain today

'Ty, Come here", I yelled

Ty ran into my room so fast, he almost broke my door

"Yeah, little sis", Ty said sincerely

"What are you wearing", I asked him

"Sweats", He said lying down on my bed, grabbing my phone

I picked out a black trukfit sweater, with grey harems and red 4's with black trukift socks...

I picked out my red beanie and went to the bathroom to freshin' up...

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and walked out my bathroom

"You should talk to her", Ty said getting off my bed

"To who", I said looking absent minded

"You know who, she's really sorry", Ty said handing me my phone

He was about to leave, but I spoke up

"You don't know what it feels like, Ty", I said sounding angry

"To have someone break your heart, when you thought that anybody else in the world would, except them", I said tearing up

I tear went down my face

"Rocky", Ty said coming to hug me

"Ya know, when dad left mom, she told me everything", Ty said hugging me

"She told me dad was having an affair with a man, and that she felt horrible",Ty said

"But, I kinda felt like I felt her pain", Ty said

"Like someone crushed your whole world into pieces, and not even knowing they did it", Ty said

"But ya know, the same person that did that, can build it right back up", Ty said rubbing my shoulders

"Thank you", I said to Ty who was leaving my room

"Anything buddy", Ty said

* * *

**They walked to the bus stop and got to school**

* * *

"Ty, I don't know about this", I said concernedly

"Nigga, you better come on, if I get another late slip, its your ass", Ty said tugging on my arm

"But Tyy what if she's in there", I said trying to yank my arm back

"Nigga, suck that shit up, she kissed another girl, who cares, you should like girl on girl", Ty said

"But tyyy", I said pouting

"Look, if you say Tyyy one more time, I'm going to hit you with a tiire, now come on rocks", Ty said pulling me up the stairs

I was fake crying at this point

"No, no, no, look rocky, make her feel like she missed the best thing in her entire world", Ty said

"How can I do that", I said

"Hook up with other girls', Ty said

"Ok", I said making up plans in my head

* * *

We walked in the school and I saw a couple of girls waving at me

I waved back and I picked this real, cute, smart girl

"Hey", I said

"You wanna hang with my crew at the lunch table", I asked with my irresistible crooked smile

She smiled cheesy at me and nodded

"Ok, I'll see you at my table hotty", I said and winked

Cece was walking past me and I shoulder bumped her

She was wearing her cheer uniform

with her hair in a messy bun

"Oh, my bad I didn't see you there", I said as I did a 360 turn

She looked sad and miserable

I wanted to see what was wrong with my baby, but wait, she's not my baby anymore

I don't think

"Its ok", Cece said without even looking at me

My heart sunk into my stomach

* * *

**It was class time and everybody cleared the hallways, but I skip class every monday**

* * *

I walked the hall way as I cleared my mine

I kicked paper that was on the ground and Loose change that was on the floor

until something pulled me into a supply closet

"What the...", I said as I was pulled in

Someone kissed me and I knew the scent of there lips was strawberry, it was cece

"Cece, is that you", I said against her lips

"Rocky, Im so sorry", Cece said pulling my pants down

"Cece, get off me", I said, but I actually wanted this to happen

She started kissing my neck

"Cece, stopp", I said as my friend was growing, I knew she wasn't going to pull back

"I miss you so much baby, I miss this", Cece said as she touch my friend

"I miss you too, but what you did was fucked up", I said as I kissed her lips

"I know baby, but im really sorry, I hope you forgive me", Cece said

She climbed up to me and got my friend in her warm treasure

"Ahhhh", I moaned as Cece was going up and down

"Im so sorry baby", Cece said as she was riding me

"I miss our school sex", Cece said as moaned and kissed my neck

I just nodded, but all I could do was replay that kiss in my head

I picked Cece off of me and left the school

I just couldn't forgive her right then, not right now...

* * *

**AHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE PM'D ME, BUT IM THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER STORY WITH ROCKY BEING ABLE TO FLY OR YA KNOW, BE INVISIBLE... REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13-Make Up

**DAMN, CECE COULDN'T GO A DAY WITHOUT DICK, TRAGIC, JUST TRAGIC! ENJOY!**

* * *

I fell on the couch and turned on the TV, I was thinking about Cece, A lot.

She really hurt me, even though I am the kind of person that forgives people really fast...

I turned to cartoons and went in the kitchen to eat fruity pebbles...

I remember I went out eating them while they were in the box...

I sat back down on the couch and enjoyed my cartoons while eating my cereal

Until my phone started ringing

It was Cece

I picked it up and answered

"Hello", I said into the phone

I heard crying

"Cece, are you ok", I said

She didn't respond, she probably butt dialed me.

Then the phone hung up

I finished my cereal and turned the TV off

I had to go see what was wrong with Cece, my girlfriend.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

* * *

I ran up to Cece's house, out of breath.

I was panting, but gained enough breath to ring the door bell and look sexy while doing it...

Cece came up to the door, wearing nothing but a T-shirt

"Cece, I- you ok?, I said a little bit out of breath

She shook her haed and was about to close the door...

"What are you doing, let me in", I said pushing the door

Cece was trying to close the door, but she isn't stronger than me

"Dude, move", I said bulging in the door

I saw Girl Logan on the couch

"Hey", I said to her

she waved

You would think I'd be mad, no I don't even care about the kiss anymore

I saw little Flynn in his play-pin, he looked so cute, so I picked him up.

"Hey little Flynn, im your sister's girlfriend", I said to him and Cece's eyes went big

Flynn started laughing, then Cece spoke up

"That's his first laugh", Cece said walking to me

"I should be going, I'll talk to you later Cece", Girl Logan said

I watched her leave out the door and I watched Cece

I put little Flynn in his play-pin and walked up to Cece

I put my hands around her waist and gave her a kiss

She didn't protest and kissed me back, we were like that for 5 minutes...

I then picked her up and carried her into her room...

She wiggled to get down, so I put her down.

I through her on the bed and climbed to her

I started kissing her neck and down to her stomach

"I missed you", I said kissing her still

She stopped me, but I kept trying to kiss her

"Stop rocky", Cece said

I stopped and sat on her bed

"I know you don't miss me", Cece said about to cry

"No, I do", I said trying to grab her hand, but she backed away

"I know you hate me too",Cece said bawling her eyes

"Baby, look at me", I said getting her attention

"I don't hate you, I never will, I miss being next to you, and you telling me about your day, and how dumb Logan was being at cheer practice", I said

She chuckled

"I miss us", I said holding her hand

She gave me a big head and I fell on her bed

"I miss us more", Cece said giving me a kiss

"Don't ever do that again, ok", I said to Cece

"Ok, I promise", Cece said

And we fell asleep together...

I miss my baby, I can't live without her...

I love Cece Jones

* * *

**SO THIS STORY IS WRAPPING UP, BUT I THINK IM GOING TO GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHAPTER, BUT I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER STORY, REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14- The Meet Up

**SO HERE I GO, ABOUT TO RESPOND TO SOME OF YALL REVIEWS...**

** 1sarcasm- I know, Cece be bipolar, but it be like that sometimes, they have trust issues, but Cece only has the problem...**

** Guest- I like the Jumper idea, ill be keeping that in mind( you know who you are)**

** nayaleaamber2013- Ikr, I try give them that cute, tumblr couple**

* * *

I woke up in my bed, happy that I made up with my girl, but I have to say, that bitch be crazy sometimes...

One day she love me, the next she ignoring me...

I don't know, but I'm going to try and prevent that shit from happening again...

"Ty", I yelled

"Yeah", he yelled back

"I love you", I said in a happy tone

Ty came busting in my door

"You what", Ty said with a smile

"I love you", I said getting up to give him a hug

He protested, but not for too long

"I love you too", He said hugging me back

He was the one that talked to me about forgiving her, so I owe it all to him...

I gave him kisses all over his cheek

"Stop kissing me, I'm a whore!, He said yelling

I laughed at him, he's always calling himself a whore...

"You hate whores", I said laughing as I sat down on my bed

"I know, but they call me community dick", Ty said

I laughed so fucking hard

"Don't let Deuce hear that", I said laughing still

Ty put his arms up and left my room

I smiled and got up to turn my Blu- Ray on...

The song "I love it" came on

I love that song

I started jumping around my room

I went to my closet

I picked out blue True Religions, with a plain white Polo shirt and my new Low 11s...

I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brush my teeth and put my hair in a bun...

I got my messenger bag and I grabbed my phone...

I turned my Blu- Ray off and left my room

"Ty, were going to be late, lets go", I yelled

He stormed out his room...

"Here I come", Ty said running downstairs

He had a red polo shirt, with black True Religions and his bred 11's on...

"Ok, I'm ready", Ty said

* * *

**They got on the bus and arrived at school**

* * *

When we walked in the school, heads turned like always...

The girl I asked to sit at my table, she looked amazing

She had a leather jacket on, with levis and all black combat boots... her hair was wavy and shaggy, it looked pretty cool and teased

"Hey rocky", She said

"Hey, well don't you look cool", I said

"Yeah, when I sat at your table, they looked at me crazy, then this girl name Tinka Hessenefer asked why I was sitting her, and I told her I got permission for you, and we talked the whole lunch period, she gave me a make over and everything", The girl said

"Well, that's cool, you look great, keep your head up", I said trailing off

I saw Cece and she looked jealous, I ran up to her and gave her a big kiss... her death glare became a smile...

"You know you're mine", I said in her ear

She blushed and locked hands with me...

"Oh, so you guys back together", Girl Logan said

"We never broke up, Logan", I said giving her my low eyes, my low eyes give people shivers, they told me themselves...

"Oh, well, I'm happy for you guys", Girl Logan said and walked away

"What's her problem", Deuce said sitting by Ty on a near by bench

"I don't know, but she dropped a note", Gunther said

"Let me see", I said putting my hand out to get the note

The note read:

**See me after school, I have something to show and tell you**

**Love, Logan ;)**

* * *

I read it aloud, Cece was fuming when she saw the winking face...

She started walking after Girl Logan, but I was holding her back...

"Baby, calm down", I said trying to convince her

"Rocky, let me go, let me at the bitch", Cece said madly holding her arms out in a chocking position

"Clam down", I said kissing her

Her shoulders tensed, but they relaxed after a while.

"Guys we need to think of a plan", I said

"Well, after school? we have to find out where though", Tinka said

"I need one of you guys around me all day", I said

"She could come up to me anytime and I need at least two people", I said

"I'll help lil sis", Ty said

"Yeah, me too", Gunther said

"Ok, I'm counting on you guys", I said

they nodded, then Cece spoke up

"What about me", She said cutely

"You get to stay out the way", I said kissing her on the cheek and leaving

"Let's go guys", I said motioning my hand to tell Ty and Gunther to come with me and left

* * *

**Cece's POV**

"Why won't she let me help", I said about to tear up

"She doesn't want you to fight", Deuce said grabbing my shoulder

"or worse, Hurt", Tinka said placing a hand on my other shoulder

" I can beat her ass", Cece said

"Yeah, you can, but we don't want you to get suspended", Deuce said rubbing my shoulder

"Come on cece, lets go get you some Hot N Flamin' chips", Tinka said

" I do love Hot N Flamin' chips", I said convincingly

"What are we waiting for", Tinka said

We ran down the hall way, HAPPY!

* * *

**We were all in class and I was sleep as usual**

* * *

"Rocky",Mrs. Nickels yelled

I got up and said "Yes"

"What are you dreaming about", Mrs. Nickels said

" Something later on tonight", I said winking at Cece

She blushed

"Oh rocky, everybody knows you go with Cece, its not really a secret anymore", Mrs. Nickels said

"It was never a secret before", I said with my low eyes

"ok, well, just wake up", Mrs. Nickels

I got up and looked at my classmates

Girls making googly eyes at me and boys giving head nods

"All though, they do make a perfect couple", Girl Logan said

"Yes, we do", Cece said

"Would hate for someone to mess that up", Girl Logan said

Oh shit was all I was thinking, Not that I wouldn't want to see a girl fight, because I would, Just not my girl.

"I know right", Cece said

"So rocky, You are meeting me later, right?", Girl Logan said

Cece got up and started walking towards me and gave me a kiss

It was a long, meaningful kiss

She put her tongue in my mouth

man, that was the best kiss since we got back together...

"Yes, she will", Cece said speaking for me

Girl Logan got up and left the classroom

Cece went back to her seat and asked a question

"So, are we going to read Beautiful Creatures today", Cece said

"Uhhh, yes we are", said

and class went back to learning

I was just speechless... my heart wouldn't stop pounding

This day was going to be interesting I thought, and went back to sleep

"Rocky", Mrs. Nickels yelled

"Damn, IM UP", I yelled back

* * *

**Muhahaha, REVIEW MY BABY'S...**


	15. Chapter 15- The Meet up( MissUnderstand)

**SO LIKE, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! ENJOY!**

* * *

Class was over and I was leaving out the class with Gunther and Ty...

I saw Girl Logan down the hall, she was motioning to the abandoned classroom for our meet up later on.

I nodded and told Ty and Gunther...

They left and went into the abandoned classroom, so when me and Girl Logan go in there we wont be alone.

Girl Logan told me to come in the classroom and I took a deep breath and went in.

As we got into the classroom, she locked the door, my breath hitched up in my throat.

"So, your girlfriends a feisty one", Girl Logan said standing

"She's only like that when I'm involved", I said standing at a desk

"OH, is this yours", Girl Logan said picking up paper in front of me, making her ass right on my front

"It doesn't faze me, I'm into Cece", I said standing there

"What are you talking about", Girl Logan said

"So, what do you want", I said crossing my arms

"You, inside me", She said said

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart", I said

"Oh, really", she said breathing on my neck

"Really", I said

She sat down in a chair, looking down in her hands.

I don't like seeing anyone said, so I spoke up

"Logan, what's wrong", I said uncrossing my arms

"How are you so perfect", she said with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about", I said sitting by her

"You, your so sweet and cute with Cece and your always hugging her and kissing her and... your just really perfect", She said balling her eyes out

"Logan, I'm far from perfect, I have huge feet, Big hands, and I think I'm growing a mustache, might as well call me big foot", I said making her laugh

"What made you think I'm perfect", I said

"Cece, she talks about you like you're a goddest, she's always talking about your big, huge...", Logan said going on before I stopped her.

"I don't have one, she's a liar", I yelled getting up

"Hugs?", She said finishing with a confused looked on her face

"Oh, yeah, I do give those", I said

"And how you abs are like the shortcut to her, uhhhh, house", She said pointing to her lower region

I blushed

"And your smile is the cutest thing she has ever seen in her life", She finished

Wow! I didn't know Cece talked about me like that...

"Look, Cece was drunk when she kissed me, she didn't know what she was doing", Logan said

"It's ok, Logan, it's in the pass now", I said

"Look, I'm not perfect, no one is, I just do those things because Cece likes them, and I'm very good at what I do", I said replaying images in my head from our sex days.

"Anyway, I'm sure you will find somebody just as 'perfect' as I am", I said

"Thanks Rocky, Can I get a hug", Logan said standing up

I gave her a big hug until Cece bust in the door

"You get your arms from around my Rocky", Cece said about to attack Logan, until I grabbed her

"Baby, calm down", I said smiling and putting my arms around her waist

"Rocky, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you", She said hitting me

I just hugged her tighter

"I love you baby", I said in her ear

She tensed up, but rested her body afterwards

"I didn't know you talked about me to your friends", I said holding her

She turned to Logan and smiled

"So you didn't try to kiss rocky", Cece said

"Try", I laughed

she hit me in my stomach

"No, I wouldn't go that far with rocky, she's somebody else's", Logan said

"Everything was a miss understanding"I said stepping in

"I'll tell you everything when we get home", I said

"Oh and you can tell Ty and Gunther to come out too", Logan said

They burst out the closet

"How did you know we were in there", Ty said

"I heard you breathing and Gunther did a little sneeze an ant can hear", Logan said

"I thought no one heard", Gunther said

"Look, you guys are clearly meant for each other, I'm sorry I tried to mess that up", Logan said

"You guys are really the perfect couple", Logan finished and walked to the door

"Oh and Rocky", Logan said before walking out

"Yeah", I said

"Thank you, for everything", Logan said and left

"See, aren't I nice", I said holding Cece

"Yes you are and I have a gift for you when you come to my house", Cece said

Oh Shit was what I was thinking

"Can we go now, I'm starving", Gunther said

"Crusty's anybody", I said

"Yeah" Everybody yelled and we left the school for food

* * *

**Yes bitches, Girl Logan wasn't so mean after all, just lonely...Anyway, there's ONE more chapter and I'm done with this story, I know, I hate to see it go too, but Hey, I'm not going anywhere, there is a lot of ideas in this big ass ball I call a brain, REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16-The Perfect Couple

**IM AM SO SORRY GUYS, I KNOW YOUR MAD, BUT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK,SO ENJOY THIS LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

We all ate, exchanged words, and left

"Rocky, is it ok if I come over your house", Cece asked

"Yeah, of course", I said

As we continued walking, Ty ran up to us

"Sup Ty", I said

"Sup", He said

"Where you going", I asked

"To Deuce's house, he want's me to kill a spider", Ty said

I laughed

"Ok, seya later", I said

"Ok, seya", Ty said and left

We continued to walk to my house.

* * *

**Moments later**

* * *

"Ok, were here", I said opening the door

Cece grabbed my arm and rushed me up stairs and into my room

Cece was in her messenger bag getting something

"Ya know babe, I never hit it from the back yet", I said holding her waist

"Ya know babe, you never will", Cece said taunting me

"Come on, you know you want it", I said pulling her pants down

"Move and close your eyes", Cece said

I backed away from Cece and closed my eyes

I felt her put something on my neck

I opened my eyes and looked down to see a heart broken in half that said "Per Cou"

I was speechless

"You know, opposite sides attract", Cece said pulling the other piece out of her shirt

Her said "fect ple"...

"There mood necklaces", Cece said

She walked up to me and connected our necklaces.

It was turning red

"What does red mean", I said

"Your heart is beating blood, and its rushing through your veins, making you mine once more", Cece said

"Meaning love", I said

Cece kissed me

not one of those kisses we usually have, but one of those meaningful kisses...

I haven't had one of those since we got back together...

I threw Cece on the bed

She took off my shirt

"Wait", I said

She stopped

"Are we about to make love", I asked

"Yeah, I thought that's what we been doing since we first started going together", Cece said

"Yeah, but I want this one to mean something, because what I'm feeling is so much more than just "LOVE", I said

"What is it"Cece asked

"I'm madly, crazy, stupid in love with you, you are my whole world, I would die for you Cece, I would take bullet any day for you, you are my everything, and we make The Perfect Couple", I said

A tear fell from her eye

I stopped the tear with my thumb

"You mean that, baby", Cece said

"Every single word bae", I said

She kissed me and pulled me under the covers to make sweet, hot, love

Me and Cece will be together for a long time, and we will have Ups and Downs, but me and her will always, and I mean ALWAYS be The Perfect Couple.

* * *

**And that's all folks, on to my next story I will probably be uploading today, but I will make a sequel to this story, so stay tuned. REVIEW MY LOVES!**


End file.
